


Kindness

by HeartandHeadAlways



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, One Direction Reunion, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartandHeadAlways/pseuds/HeartandHeadAlways
Summary: Harry is out late one night when a group of guys try to rob him.Michaela works nights at a bar and is on her way home when she runs into Harry; who is in trouble.While Harry and Michaela's relationship grows and changes One Direction is in the process of planning a reunion.*This idea obviously came to me after hearing about Harry being robbed. BUT other than that the story is complete fiction. It also takes place in the USA only because I have never been to London and don't think I could write with accuracy a story set there.**Story originally posted on Wattpad by me.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted the first two chapters of this story on Wattpad a few weeks ago but haven't gotten much traffic so I wanted to try and post here. This is my first time writing for this fandom so any suggestions or comments are much appreciated! I hope you enjoy and please leave a review!

Michaela's P.O.V.

I got into my car and of course it didn't start. I leaned my head back against the headrest and sighed. Today had been an unbelievably long day with three bachelor parties and two birthday parties at the bar. And of course all five of those parties came with guys who tried to hit on me and a few that got a little handsy. All I wanted to do was go home and crawl into bed. I took a deep breath in and slowly let it out before trying again to start my car. I smiled when the engine started and was so thankful that I didn't have to walk all the way home.

I turned down Bullocks Street and saw a group of guys in a circle. I glanced at my doors to check that they were locked just out of pure instinct. I came to a red light and the moment I stopped the guy in a grey hoodie ran out into the street and began tapping on my passenger side window.

"Please help." He said with desperation in his voice. "They have a knife and are trying to rob me." He paused. "Please."

My mouth hung open, I had no idea what to do. I felt like this was one of those warning stories your dad would tell you after you got your license. He looked so scared and desperate for help. I looked up to the sky and silently asked God to not let him murder me then unlocked the door.

"Oh my God thank you so much." He said as he jumped in and quickly shut the door. He leaned his head back against the headrest and placed his hand over his heart.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly as I hit the gas and drove off.

He pulled his hood off and looked over at me when he caught his breath. "Seriously thank you so much. I thought they were going to stab me."

I looked over at him and for a moment I thought I knew him but I am sure it was because he had been to the bar before.

"What?" He asked.

"Sorry, you just look familiar." I paused. "I work at a bar so maybe I have just seen you in there." I said shrugging my shoulders.

He laughed. "Yeah."

"What?" I asked with a laugh.

"You really don't know who I am?"

I laughed. "Um...should I?" I paused when I came to the next intersection and realized I had no idea where I was going.

"No." He said with a smile. He had a nice smile, actually he was very handsome and his accent was incredibly sexy.

"So, is there somewhere specific I can bring you?"

"Oh you can just let me out here."

"No, let me take you home." I paused. "Or your girlfriends house..."

He looked over at me again with his adorable smile. "Was that your subtle way of asking if I have a girlfriend?"

"What? No." I said shaking my head. "I just meant that I can bring you to wherever you were walking to."

He laughed. "You can take the next right."

The rest of the ride was quiet except for the directions that he would call out to me. I pulled into his long driveway and was amazed at the size of his house. He couldn't live alone in a house like this; and this type of house didn't really scream room mates.

"Wow. Nice house." I said as I put the car in park and turned off my car.

He laughed. Like the laugh he gave me when he asked me if I was sure I didn't know him. "Thanks." He got out of the car but before closing the door he bent down so I could see his face. "Thank you again for your kindness." He smiled then closed the door and headed up his walkway to his front door.

I probably stared at him walking for a moment too long before I realized that I needed to get home. I turned the key and of course my car wouldn't start. I tried again and but once again nothing. I grabbed my phone out of my cup holder so I could call Jessica; my roommate. It was dead. "Crap." I said. I tried to start the car again but no luck. I looked up at the house. He was no where to be seen so I figured he was already inside. I had two choices. Walk home and have my car towed in the morning or ring the strangers doorbell and ask to use his phone. Neither option sounded all that great but I couldn't sit here in my car all night.

I sighed and got out of my car. I shoved my dead phone in my back pocket and walked up the walkway to his front door. I realized than he never even told me his name. What if someone else answered the door what was I supposed to say. I pressed the small glowing button beside the door and waited. There was a slight breeze and my work uniform; short jean shorts and a think purple tank top did nothing to keep me warm from the cool night air. It had been a couple minutes since I rang the bell and still no answer. How long did I wait before ringing again. The house was huge and it could take him a few minutes to get down to the front door. While I was having my internal debate the door was being pulled open and the handsome stranger stood before me with a confused look on his face.

"Hey." I said with an awkward smile. "So, my awesome car won't start and my phone is of course dead." I paused. "Would it be possible to borrow your phone so I can call my roommate to come get me?"

"Yeah, of course." He said stepping aside so I could enter. We walked through the long entryway and into the kitchen. He handed me a black cordless phone and smiled. I took the phone and quicly dialed Jess's cell number.

"Hello?" She answered sounding confused.

"Jess, hey it's Michaela. My car won't start again can you come get me?" It was noisy in the background and I heard her laughing at something.

"Sorry girl. I have been drinking." She paused. "It's Michaela." She said to someone. "Oh hey, Ben said he will come get you. Where are you?"

"No." I said immediately. "It's fine. Never mind." I hung up the phone and placed it on the counter in front of me. "Thanks." I said to the strange; who was standing across the kitchen near the fridge.

"Wait." He said walking after me. "Do you want me to call you an uber or something?"

"Um no. I don't use car services. Bad experience once." I let out a fake laugh. "It's fine. I will just walk. I will have a tow truck here in the morning to get my car out of your way."

"Wait." He said again, this time stepping in front of me. "You can't walk home." He ran his fingers through his hair. "You can stay here."

"What? No, I couldn't..."

"Why not? I have plenty of room." He said laughing.

"I don't even know your name."

He laughed. "I'm sorry." He said placing his hand over his heart. "I am just not used to having to introduce myself anymore." He laughed again. "I'm Harry. And you if I heard correctly are...Michaela?"

Who was this guy? I laughed and nodded. "So you were listening to my phone call?" I said with a small smile.

"Come on." He said. "I will show you to the guest room."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry led me up the large staircase and down a long hallway. He finally stopped in front of one of the doors and opened it. The room was beautiful and the bed...it looked so much more comfortable than my own.

"There is a bathroom right through that door so feel free to take a shower or bath." He paused. "Let me go grab you some clothes to sleep in."

Harry left and walked down the hall to what I assume was his room. I walked around the beautiful room just taking in the lovely decorations.

"Here you go." He said placing a pile of clothes on the table under the television.

"Do you live here alone?" I paused. "I don't mean to be nosy..."

"Yes." He said with a smile cutting me off and not letting me finish. "Well I will see you in the morning. Sleep well." He gave me a warm smile before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

I grabbed the small pile of clothes he left for me and walked into the bathroom. The bathtub was huge. I don't know why is surprised me, this whole house was amazing. I turned on the water and filled the tub. The hot water felt amazing o my body after the incredibly crazy night I'd had. I wish I had a tub to take one every night after work.

I dried off and dressed in Harry's clothes; a plain black tee shirt and a pair of grey sweat pants.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up the next morning with no idea on what time it was because my phone was of course still dead. I should have asked Harry if he had a charger I could borrow but really he had done enough by letting a complete stranger stay the night in his home. I changed back into my shorts and tank top and folded the clothes I had borrowed neatly on the bed. When I made my way downstairs I decided to head to the kitchen to see if I could find Harry...or at least find out the time.

When I walked i the kitchen Harry was no where to be seen but seated at the counter was another man. I was confused at first since he said he lived alone. 'Oh um...Hi." I said about as awkwardly as possible.

"I'm Niall." He said barely looking up from his plate of waffles.

"Is Harry here?" I asked still sounding a bit nervous.

"He's answering the door." He paused. "Make yourself a plate." He said gesturing towards the counter filled with food.

"Oh no. If he has company I don't want to be in the way."

"You aren't in the way." I heard Harry's voice from behind me. I turned around and saw Harry coming towards me with two men behind him. He looked adorable this morning. He was just wearing sweat pats and a t-shirt but it looked good on him. Harry smiled. "Go have some breakfast." 

I sat down at the table with a plate of waffles that looked and smelled delicious. "This is Niall, Liam, and Louis." Harry said pointing to each of his friends. "And guys this is Michaela."

I smiled. "Nice to meet all of you."

"So...you are the woman that saved Harry's life last night." Liam said as he lightly slapped Harry on his back.

"She was my knight in shining armor." Harry said placing his hand over his heart.

I laughed. "Well he repaid me when my crappy car wouldn't start."

"And you really don't know who we are?" Louis asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, shook my head and took a bite of my waffles.

"Na na na na na na na" Louis sung.

"You don't know your beautiful." Liam sang. I stared at them for a moment but went back to eating my waffles. "Come on." Liam laughed.

"Well I have heard that song before." I laughed. "So your a band."

Niall laughed. "I like this girl." 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Leave her alone guys." Harry paused and turned so his body was facing me. "Yes we are a band. One Direction." He paused. We were on a break for a few years but we are about to announce a reunion tour and possibly a new song or even album." He paused and looked around at his fellow bandmates. "We are still working out the details."

"Oh." I paused. I was a little embarrassed that I didn't know them. I had definitely heard of them and their music but I was never up on who the artists were plus growing up we were poor and the moment I turned sixteen I got a job and that was pretty much my life...besides school. "I am not really one to keep up with music. But I have heard of you guys."

"Don't be embarrassed." Harry said as if he could read my mind. "It was refreshing to meet someone that had no clue who I was." He laughed.

I smiled and looked down at my waffles. "Did you make these? They are delicious." I said before taking another bite.

Harry stared at me for a moment; just smiling before he finally answered. "I did. Thank you."

After taking my last bite I stood up and placed my plate in the sink. "Well I will leave you boys to your work and get out of your way."

I started to walk towards the hallway but Harry stood up and walked over to me. He gently grabbed my arm. I told you; you aren't in the way." He paused. "Besides you have to call for a tow truck."

"I can just walk home and call them from there."

"Absolutely not. I was just almost robbed last night, if you recall." He smiled. "Just stay. You can hang out while we warm up by singing some of our older songs."

"I don't want to intrude." I say looking back at the other guys.

"You wouldn't be." Harry paused and realized that I needed more convincing so he turned around to face the guys. "Hey guys." he called over to them. "Do you guys mind if Michaela stays and hangs out for a while."

The guys all yelled at the same time different things like 'stay' or 'don't leave'. I laughed.

"Okay." Harry seemed pleased with my answer. "Oh do you have a charger for an Apple phone that I could borrow? I would like to charge my phone."

"Yeah of course. I will go grab it for you." Harry turned his head again back to the guys. "Bring Michaela downstairs I will meet you down there." He looked back at me. " That is where my studio is." I smiled at him and he went to retrieve the phone charger.


End file.
